MSFTS
by pLLand glEElover
Summary: Emily has an amazing voice but is to shy to let people hear it. Her best friend Hanna believes that her voice should be heard by the world, so she does what she is the most logical thing- she signs her up for the X-factor USA. Follow Emily as she goes through fame, music and the most confusing- LOVE. Also Hanna says she has a small crush on Emily. But her mom says its way more!


Hey guys, I decided to rewrite this story as I didn't like the way that I had written it before. Also, some of the chapters when I published it were messed up and it looked funny and hadn't noticed but now I do. I'm changing a few details of the story. For those of you that have read the old story you will notice some changes, starting with Hanna and Emily are not together in the beginning as they had in the old version- that is because I want to developed that storyline- but there will eventually be Hannily! I'm also changing other details so be on the lookout.

I plan on updating regularly but at I am looking for a job for the summer to help save up money for Uni but as I don't have one right now I will be updating. If you have read the other story tell me what you think of this new version, and if you are new- HEYYY, tell me what you guys think also.

The other story has been deleted.

2014

Hanna and Emily were laying around Emily's house on a warm Sunday evening. Emily had asked her come over because she wanted to spend time with her best friend along with Spencer and Aria but they were busy. Hanna, Spencer, Aria and Emily have been friends for years since their parents were close in high school. The girls are very close as a whole but Hanna and Emily are closer to each than to Aria and Spencer. They are just a normal group of teenagers who have fun, cry and laugh with each other.

Hanna had been playing music all day long loudly as Emily's parents weren't at home. Hanna gets up and starts singing and dancing when her favorite song (at the moment) stars playing.

 _I'm hot_

 _You're cold_

 _You go around_

 _Like you know_

 _Who I am_

 _But you don't_

 _You've got me on my toes_

She sings at the top of her lungs as she points at Emily and attempts to stand on her toes, which makes Emily laugh when she fails.

 _I'm slipping into the lava_

 _And I'm tryin' to keep from going under_

 _Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?_

 _'Cause I'm burning up, burning up_

 _For you baby_

She pretends to be playing all the instruments that you can hear on the instrumental of the song. She holds her hand out for Emily to take which she does.

"Take over" she laughs.

 _I fell (I fell)_

 _So fast (so fast)_

 _Can't hold myself_

 _Back_

 _High heels (high heels)_

 _Red dress (red dress)_

 _All by yourself, gotta catch my breath_

She Emily sings at the top of her lungs and Hanna swears that it gives her chills every time she hears Emily sing. They have a blast rapping along to big Rob's part of the song. When the song comes to an end, Hanna stops the next song from playing as she sits down on next to Emily.

"Em"

Emily turns to look at her best friend "what?"

"Have you ever thought of going on the x-factor- I actually heard that they are coming to Philadelphia, that's a town from here Em, you could be on that stage-"

"Hanna, we've talked about this-"

"I know we have Emily, but hear me out ok" Emily moves closer to Emily "you have an amazing voice, you can dance, you have the looks, you're are basically perfect, why wouldn't you want to share that with the world"

Emily is almost a blushing mess right now. At 16 years old she would actually consider herself more confident then she has ever been, with the help of her best friends they all overcome their shyness but of course they still had a lot to work on, but just the thought of her singing in front of anyone is a huge no, only her parents and her closets groups of friends heard her singing. She has been dancing since she was about 5 years old so she was used to dancing around people. But singing was different, that's a whole different ball game.

"Hanna, I can't sing in front of people, it's been a lifelong fear" Emily tells her, looking at her.

"I know, but it's something that you can get over and once you do, you will be glad that you did because then the whole world can experience your music- Em you write songs in your spare time for crying out load. You are literally the most talented person in this fucking town." She gets really passionate when it comes to Emily.

Emily smiles at Hanna and grabs her hand in her own, brings it up to her lips and places a tender kiss on it, then smiles at Hanna. It is safe to say that Hanna might of have just melted. Emily starts talking but she can't hear her because her heart is beating out of her chest. She has what she calls a 'small' (but her mum says enormous) crush on Emily since they were in elementary school. Emily was the main person in her life at the time where she didn't feel pretty because she was overweight, and not only told her but showed her that she was beautiful. But even with Emily being gay, Hanna stops herself from ever making a move because there is just a line between friends that you cannot cross.

"… and I know that you don't listen when people tell you do something you, go just out there and do the exact opposite, but I really want you to keep what I said in mind, ok?"

Hanna did not hear anything that Emily has just said; only the last part but she nods anyways.

' _Now how am I going to do this?_ ' Is all Hanna was thinking.

3 weeks later

Emily had just finished football (soccer) training and was on her way home. Usually, she would be going home with Spencer but Spencer was going to go meet up with Aria, they had invited her but she was really tried and just wanted to go home, have a nice ice bath to ease her hurting muscles, relax for a little, have some of her mothers amazing cooking for dinner, then head to bed.

Now was that so hard to ask.

she was busting in her ears as she walked. But her music is interrupted with her phone ringing. She takes it out of her pocket and looks at it and its an unknown number.

"Hello" she holds it up to her ear.

"Hi, is this Emily Fields?" it was a man's voice.

"Err, yes it is. Can I ask who's calling?"

"Yes, my name is Karen Westhill and I am a producer at for the X-factor TV show, I am just calling to check if you are still going to be in attendance for the next X-factor stop in Philadelphia"

This makes Emily completely stop in her tracks, she is lost for words. There was just one thing she could say- or rather scream.

"HANNNA!"


End file.
